degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 20
Lost Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. A talent comtest had everyone going crazy it was hilarious. Especially Ash and her stage fright. What WASN'T hilarious was the romance in this episode like honestly especially Joanna and Cody once Cody got eliminated. But it was a good thing once Joanna won the talent contest. Who will lose next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (Ash wakes up and finds herself in water) '' Ash: WHAT THE HELL?! Joanna: Wasn't I supposed to be in the freaking McClain hotel/spa? '''Joanna: Ugh! I hate the rain.' Yazzy: I love the rain. But not fucking floods. Lizzy: JE-SUS! (Everyone screams as they go down a waterfall and end up on an Island) Bridgette: Ok what's going on? Duncna: Somethin' tells me we're beein' punked. Gwen: Uh guys? (Everyone turns around) Joanna: Well............. Chris: Welcome contestants. To the Island. Ash: Did you pull somethin' with us cause I swear to god................. Chris: No you can blame THAT on the rain Ash. But it did give me an idea for a challenge. Trent: Whatever can we get back to the Island? Chris: Not so fast emo boy. Trent: Hey! Don't call me that. Chris: Cause your challenge is to stay here ............. overnight. Lizzy: What?! Chris: As a survival challenge and first person to make it back gets invincibility. Yazzy: (Rolls her eyes as Chris leaves) Well this sucks. Lizzy: (Stops Yazzy) ''Whoooooooa you tryin' to get booted off now? Yazzy: Why should you care? We're all in the fucking merger. And in the merger we all know what happens. '''Joanna: Survival challenge? I am gonna murder Chris. ' Ash: I say we form an alliance. Gwen: Against the guys? Gwen: Ash has a good suggestion but come on! We outnumbered the guys. Duncan: So we should form an alliance. Trent: Good strategy but first off they'd easily take us down. Tyler: And secondly 3 of them are our girlfriends so an alliance against them is big trouble. Trent: Plus next thing you know with you as leader you'd just have us voting out Ash or Yazzy. Duncan: No and NO! We just find a way to trick the girls. Even our gfs. Gwen: You know whe should set up a camp? Ash: I dunno. Can't we just join the guys? Lizzy: I would but earth to Ash that's what they want. Yazzy: Good for Lizzy. They'll just be taking the girls down one by one We will NOT let them do that. (A few hours later) Joanna: Ok wow........... Gwen: How did they just set up camp like this? Ash: I dunno ours is better. Duncan: Their set up is better. I has an idea. Wow ladies nice set up. Gwen: Don't you boys have a set up of your own? Yazzy: Gwen ................ you guys are welcomed. Gwen: Ohhh I see. Duncan: I am NOT gonna be manipulated by girls again. Even say new ones. I mean if it's Gwen or Lizzy yes. I mean Bridgette's too nice, Ash is too soft, Joanna's too cunning and Yazzy who even knows. But she was acting rather shady unless someone's just wanting to get into someone's pants. Gwen: Ok ........ dark. Ash: I hate the dark. Protect me? Tyler: Of course when am I not gonna protect my princess? Lizzy: Not only is it guys against girls but contestant against contestant. (The next morning) Bridgette: Where's the guys? Joanna: Ugh! Gwen: It's more of us we can still make it back! (The contestants make it back to the site) Chris: And the winners are the guys! Most specifically Tyler. Tyler: Yes! Yazzy: No! Lizzy: I know just who in fact we're gonna send home. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Alright contestants. It will be confirmed tonight who stays and who goes. Yazzy: I can't belive you tricked us we are done. Trent: Wha - - Fine be that way. (The girls gasp) Duncan: Yikes. Tyler: Uh Ash - - Ash: Don't talk to me. Chris: Tyler, Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, Joanna, Lizzy, Gwen and now Yazzy I am sorry but ............. you are gonna have to say goodbye to Ash. Ash: What?! No no no! Tyler I did not mean that! ''(Ash gets dragged away) ''Stop it please! Tyler: Ash - - Chris: Who will leave next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts